Хранилище секретов
thumb|250px|Хранилище секретов Хранилище секретов — второе хранилище, которое присутствует в Geometry Dash World и в Geometry Dash после обновления 2.1. Его можно найти, нажав на кнопку "Create" в правом верхнем углу и открывается за 50 алмазов. Всё так же, как и в хранилище, но фон фиолетовый, и вместо Жуткого хранилище охраняет Ключник . Отсюда можно попасть в Подвал, пройдя уровень The Challenge. Специальные коды Фразы Оригинальный текст= Обычные *I have heard about you **ИмяИгрока* the sneaky one... *You think you can fool me *You are deeply mistaken *Go away! *I should have hid this room better... *You're not supposed to be in here... *RubRub won't like this... *zzzZZZZ... *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here... *Can't you just leave? *This is not the room you are looking for... *Sneaky sneaky... *It's my precious... *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble... *This is getting ridiculus... *Go collect some stars *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *I'm gonna stop talking *... *...... *GAH! *Your hopeless... *Really, still here? *Fine, press the button Когда введен правильный код *''I should have been a doctor... (Seven)'' *''O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower)'' *''Ugh... Slippery (Octocube)'' *''Indeed it is... (Thechickenisonfire)'' *''Impressive... (к Cod3breaker)'' *''I wish I had that many shinies... (звёзд)'' *''My level? You want to try it!? (The Challenge)'' *''How many colors do you need? (Gimmiethecolor)'' *''NOOOO!! THIEF! THIEF! (Glubfub)'' Когда введен неправильный код *Wrong *You're hopeless... *Really, still here? *What kind of name is *ИмяИгрока* anyway? *No, just no *Swing and a miss! *I told you, it won't work... *Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. *Is that actually your guess? *Go home PlayerName. *Nope *Give up, please *Door is still locked *That tickles! *Try harder please *Don't make me angry *You won't like me when im angry... *Oh no, you just unlocked... NOTHING *Only 3 attempts left! *Only 2 attempts left! *Last attempt! *Just kidding, unlimited attempts *Maybe you should do something else? *This is getting ridiculous... *Go collect some stars *How about no? **ИмяИгрока*, please give up... *Error, error. Bad answers. *Failure *May I suggest thinking? *RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) *There is no Kappa icon... (Kappa) *Why do they have a horn? (Unicorn) *Ultimate Haxxor mode enabled. Not... (Rubrubpowah123) Подсказки *Oh my head... **I feel so drained **Would be nice to get some energy **You know, for my head... **Nothing? OK... (подсказка к Brainpower) *I heard what you did **You little thief **You took 'Spooky's' coin **That is pure evil **I like it **I know what you're thinking **But you will never get my coin... **I keep it safe **Too clever for you... (подсказка к Glubfub) *So... there is a tree **A very short tree **In this tree there lives a Witch **A very short Witch **The Witch stinks of fish **My question to you is this... **On a scale from tree to fish **How many shinies do you have? (подсказка к числу звёзд игрока) *Which came first? **The chicken or the egg? **... **The egg, of course **Then the egg laid the chicken **... and the chicken said **The password is on fire **I need to get some rest... (подсказка к Thechickenisonfire) *Want to hear a secret? **Just don't tell RubRub **I am building my own level **I call it "The Challenge" **Hope it gets featured **But probably not... **RubRub will never notice me (подсказка к The Challenge) *... **Might as well give you a riddle **Since you insist on staying **'I have always been odd' **'Remove my start and I am even' **'When you complete this riddle' **'I hope you are leaving' **Can you go now? (подсказка к seven) |-| Русский перевод= Обычные *Я слышал о тебе **ИмяИгрока* подлец... *Ты думаешь, что ты можешь обмануть меня *Ты глубоко ошибаешься *Уходи! *Я лучше скрою эту комнату... *Ты не должен здесь быть... *RubRub'у это не понравится... *хрррРРРР... *Не трогай это! *Почему ТЫ трогаешь мои вещи? *Будет лучше, если RubRub не найдёт тебя здесь... *Ты не можешь покинуть комнату? *Это не та комната которую вы ищите... *Подлец подлец... *Это мои драгоценности... *Ты не пройдёшь! *Не нажимай на кнопку! *Ты собираешься завести меня в беду... *Это становиться нелепым... *Иди собирать звёзды *Может быть, есть новые уровни? *Просто, остановись меня беспокоить. *Я должен прекратить болтать *... *...... *АРГХ! *Ты безнадёжный... *Серьёзно, до сих пор здесь? *Ладно, нажми кнопку Когда введен правильный код *''Я должен был стать врачом... (Seven)'' *''O-oooooooooo AAAAЕ-A-A-И-A-У- ДЖO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower)'' *''Ах... Скользко (Octocube)'' *''В самом деле... (Thechickenisonfire)'' *''Впечатляет... (к Cod3breaker)'' *''Я бы хотел столько блестяшек... (звёзд)'' *''Мой уровень? Ты хочешь попробовать его!? (The Challenge)'' *''Сколько цветов тебе нужно? (Gimmiethecolor)'' *''НЕЕЕТ!! ВОР! ВОР! (Glubfub)'' Когда введен неправильный код *Неправильно *Ты безнадёжен... *Действительно? Всё ещё здесь? *Что это за имя *ИмяИгрока* в любом случае? *Нет, просто нет *Взмахнуть и отпустить! *Я говорил тебе, это не будет работать... *Дверь открыта. Ох погоди, нет не открыта. *Это на самом деле твоё предположение? *Иди домой *ИмяИгрока*. *Неа *Сдайся, пожалуйста *Дверь всё ещё закрыта *Это щекотно! *Попробуй посложнее пожалуйста *Не делай меня злым *Тебе не понравлюсь я когда злой... *O нет, ты открыл... НИЧЕГО *Осталось 3 попытки! *Осталось 2 попытки! *Последняя попытка! *Шучу, неограниченное количество попыток *Может быть ты должен сделать что-то еще? *Это становится смешно... *Иди собери немного звёзд *Как насчёт нет? **ИмяИгрока*, пожалуйста сдайся... *Ошибка, ошибка. Плохие ответы *Сбой *Могу ли я предложить подумать? *RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) *Здесь нет иконки Каппы... (Kappa) *Почему у них есть рог? (Unicorn) *Режим Ultimate Haxxor включён. Нет... (Rubrubpowah123) Подсказки *Ох, моя голова... **Я чувствую себя так сухо **Было бы хорошо получить некоторую энергию **Ты знаешь, для моей головы... **Ничего? Ладно... (подсказка к Brainpower) *Я слышал что ты сделал **Ты маленький вор **Ты взял монетку Жуткого **Это чистое зло **Мне это нравится **Я знаю что ты думаешь **Но ты никогда не возьмёшь мою монетку... **Я держу её в безопасности **Слишком умно для тебя... (подсказка к Glubfub) *Так... есть дерево **Очень короткое дерево **В этом дереве живет Ведьма **Очень низкая Ведьма **Ведьма воняет рыбой **Мой вопрос к тебе это... **По шкале от дерева до рыбы **Сколько блестяшек у тебя есть? (подсказка к числу звёзд игрока) *Что было раньше? **Курица или яйцо? **... **Яйцо, конечно же **Затем из яйца появилась курица **...и курица сказала **Пароль на огне **Мне нужно немного отдохнуть... (подсказка к Thechickenisonfire) *Хочешь услышать секрет? **Только не говори RubRub'у **Я строю свой собственный уровень **Я назвал его "The Challenge" **Надеюсь он станет прославленным **Но вероятно нет... **RubRub никогда не замечал меня (подсказка к The Challenge) *... **Могу также дать тебе загадку **Потому что ты настаиваешь на том что останешься **'Я всегда был странным' **'Убери моё начало, и я точен' **'Когда ты решишь эту загадку' **'Надеюсь ты уйдёшь' **Ты можешь уйти? (подсказка к seven) Галерея Диалоговые картины Keymaster.png|Диалоговая картина 1 Keymaster2.png|Диалоговая картина 2 Keymaster3.png|Диалоговая картина 3 Keymaster4.png|Диалоговая картина 4 Интересные факты * Код Brainpower и фразы, связанные с ним, отсылаются на песню Brain Power * В файлах игры голова Ключника отдельна от замка. * Большинство фраз сторожа Комнаты времени взято из этого хранилища. ** Также, некоторые фразы Ключника взяты из оригинального хранилища. * В отличие от других хранилищ, это хранилище по сути не является секретным, так как вход в это хранилище стоит на видном месте. * Сам персонаж не является секретным, так как он напоминает гида, то есть он говорит, например, если не хватает чего-либо. * Если выйти из уровня The Challenge, то в Хранилище секретов будет играть музыка из главного меню. Возможно, это баг. *У некоторых может сработать The Chalange, вместо The Challenge. Видео thumb|center|335 px|Все коды Категория:Геймплей Категория:Элементы игры Категория:Geometry Dash Категория:Обновление 2.1 Категория:Geometry Dash World Категория:Локации Категория:Хранилища Категория:Секреты игры